


Skimmons AUs

by knee_knee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Ficlets, bioquake, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knee_knee/pseuds/knee_knee
Summary: A collection of Skimmons fics based on prompts. Writing all of these on my phone at midnight because I can. If you have any prompts, let me know in the comments!





	1. Chapter 1

Skimmons prompt: after the events of s3 Jemma finds Daisy sleeping in her van again and tries to convince her to come back to SHIELD

-

Simmons is bleeding. Her sensible shoes pinching with every step, torn heels oozing blood onto her socks. The hastily applied plasters have long since come unstuck and migrated down to her tender soles. She can feel them sliding about and it's maddening.

Part of her wants to stop walking but Simmons squashes that weak thought. She's endured worse and Daisy is so close, she's sure of it.

Simmons has been telling herself that all day.

_Just one more street. Around that corner. Over there._

There's a buzz, her phone vibrating in her pocket for the nth time. Simmons fishes it out. Fitz's name flashes on the screen and she stabs the ignore button with her thumb. Muttering darkly, she shoves her phone away and allows herself to lean momentarily against a wall.

The sun is low in the sky and the anonymous office buildings lining the street block most of the light. Simmons feels the approaching dusk tugging her down like a dropped anchor. _Another day without her._ She runs a hand over her eyes, a feeble attempt to wipe her exhaustion away. When she looks up, blinking spots, she can't quite believe what she sees.

There, nestled in the adjacent alleyway and partially obscured by industrial wheelie bins, is a van.

Simmons surges forward, feet numb and clumsy as she crosses the street. A car narrowly misses her and she flaps a hand in its direction in apology. Hitting the other side, she is greeted by the pungent stink of uncollected rubbish. Simmons wrinkles her nose in disgust, breathing shallowly as she navigates past.

 _The van._ She reads the number plate. _Oh, the van!_

Simmons is there in a blink, knuckles rapping at the door before her brain has caught up.

"Daisy?"

There's silence, then the sounds of someone moving inside.

"Daisy, it's me. It's Jemma," she says, her palm flat against the weathered metal.

More shuffling.

Simmons moves, peeking at the covered windows. Nothing.

"I know you can hear me," Simmons mutters, palms flat against the door again. She sags forward until her forehead touches the chilled metal, the faint tang of rust hitting her nostrils. "Please talk to me. The team needs you."

The seconds tick by and Simmons feels the fight drain out of her. Old paint flakes under her palms and Simmons wants to cry.

"I need you."

Simmons almost falls when the door slides open, a pair of strong arms wrapping her in a tight hug. There's hair in her face, longer than she remembers, but Daisy still feels the same. They whisper apologies and reassurances into each other's necks.

They pull away at last, tears on both their faces. Daisy wipes Jemma's with her thumbs, leaning in to chase them away with kisses across Jemma's cheeks.

 

 


	2. Once Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the werewolf au prompt.

Rivacre Woods was notorious in the small, industrial town of Ellesmere. Flowers bloomed along the pathways and a river, clear as crystal, ran through its centre. Birds roosted and squirrels frolicked but the townspeople stayed well away. There had been stories -rumours, most thought - about missing children. Dead things, half eaten and mouldering, left for the police to find. 

As a rite of passage children were dared to enter the woods just after dark. It was said that the monsters were most active then, waiting to catch children who wandered home late after a day with friends. Those who walked on the wrong side of the road. Those who didn't know better.

Simmons hadn't grown up there. She hadn't been confronted with its quiet menace as she attended the school across the road each day. Though she wouldn't have believed the stories anyway.

The woods were peaceful and, if truth be told, very beautiful in a way that only places without human interference are. 

Dusk had fallen and she was glad to have company. 

Daisy stood opposite her in what was once a picnic area. The two tables had long since rotted away, the remaining planks and struts half-hidden under creeping undergrowth. The van they had driven in was parked there too. They'd sat in it for a while, not talking. Simmons was too nervous.

'Are you ready?' Daisy asked, eyes flitting over Simmons.

Simmons nodded. She tried not to think too much, that had always been her problem. 

The wind picked up, blowing Daisy's hair into her face and breaking their eye contact. 

Simmons shivered, goosebumps breaking out over her bare skin. There was a lot of it, both she and Daisy were completely nude. At any other time Simmons would've been burning with embarrassment. Not tonight though. Tonight her blood was burning for an entirely different reason. 

'It's your first time and it's okay to be scared but I'm here, Jemma,' said Daisy, bridging the gap between them. She took Simmons' hand in hers, gently squeezing. Quickly, Daisy leant in and pressed a chaste kiss to Simmons' lips.

The clouds parted and the pair were bathed in moonlight.

All of the bones in Simmons' hand splintered. 

Soft skin split.

Simmons screamed into the dark.

-

The sun warmed their skin as they lay together in Daisy's van, covered only in a layer of dirt. 

Simmons was alert almost immediately, her heart thundering in her chest at her disjointed memories of the night before. Strong arms wrapped around her. Kisses were peppered along her shoulder. 

'Daisy,' whispered Simmons, her voice rough.

She rolled over, needing to see a familiar face. 

And what a face it was.


End file.
